


The Midnight Meeting

by Zezilia



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezilia/pseuds/Zezilia
Summary: M had just wanted to make some food. She didn't expect to see her mysterious roommate, who she knew nothing about, sitting in the kitchen. She especially didn't expect to be playing a card game with her until 3 AM.
Kudos: 1





	The Midnight Meeting

It's a dark autumn night in the dorm room, far past curfew. M hadn't been able to sleep and was currently going to make food. But sitting there making something was her mysterious roommate Logan. They seemed to share a look in the dark.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
There was silence.  
"I making ravioli. Do you want any?"  
"Sure"  
They sat down at their makeshift table, M had a plate of ravioli with cheese on top, while Logan's had sauce. They had a small autumn scented candle lit between them as they sat in a comfortable silence. Finally Logan broke the silence.  
"Do you want to play a game?"  
"What game?"  
"You take a deck of cards and ask a question. Each person draws a card. Whoever's card is lower answers the question."  
"I'll play. But I don't have a deck."  
Logan quietly stood to grap an worn, well-loved, looking deck of cards from her messenger bag. She brought them back to the table and shuffled them before putting them in a stack between her and M.  
"I'll ask first to give an example."  
"Ok"  
"Why are you still awake?"  
They drew their cards. M drew a 10 of clubs, it was slightly singed on the corner. Logan drew an ace of hearts.  
"I couldn't get to sleep... Insomnia really sucks."  
"Yeah I've heard that."  
"If you don't mind me asking, why is the card burnt?"  
"There's a trick that allows you to set a card on fire, but no damage will be done. It took me a while to get it right."  
M giggled.  
The game continued for many rounds, the two just sitting comfortably as they learned a little bit about each other.  
"Have-"  
Logan hesitated for a second.  
"Have you ever fallen in love?"  
They drew their cards. M drew a 5 of hearts. Logan drew a 2 of diamonds.  
"Oh..."  
Logan looked anxious.  
"Hey. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."  
"No no, I'll be fine."  
"At least let me answer first. To maybe make you feel less nervous."  
"O-okay"  
"I don't think I have. I'm still looking into it but I believe that I'm aromantic."  
"I think I did... Once. Except I didn't fall in love with a person, I fell in love with the lies she told me... I don't think it was ever romantic, at least not to me."  
"I'm sorry that happened to you."  
"There's nothing I can do now except learn to move on."  
"You said it was never romantic. Are you aromantic?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."  
The two continued the game, a comfortable silence between questions, before Logan had found herself yawning.  
"If you're tired we can continue another time."  
"But I don't want you to have to stay up alone."  
"I think I should be able to sleep now."  
Logan was quiet for a moment.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know... It just felt right to say."  
"You're welcome. And trust me, I understand that feeling."  
"Can we do this again sometime?"  
"Of course. This has been fun."  
"Goodnight M."  
"Night night Logan."  
M blew out the candle as the two went to bed.


End file.
